


Pie Craving

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: You get a sudden craving for cherry pie while doing research.





	Pie Craving

You were sitting in the bunkers library doing research to help the boys with a witch case. You would have gone with them if it wasn't for you being pregnant. It's not that bad you've got Cass to keep you company. 

 

As you turn the page of the book you're reading, you get a weird feeling that makes you look up “I want some pie.” Castiel gives you a confused expression at your sudden outburst then goes back to reading the book. 

 

You open the box to find that there is only one slice left. You think to yourself “only one piece left. Oh well Dean won't mind.” Grabbing a water out the fridge, you pick up the last slice and return to the library. 

 

Two hours later Sam and Dean come back. You see Dean walk into the library “Hey sweetheart, I'm back” he says as he hugs you from behind then kisses the side of your head. 

 

“Hey Dean” you tilt your head up to kiss him 

 

“I'm going to get some food, want anything?” 

 

“No thanks” 

 

“Ok” he then walks out of the library and into the kitchen. Less than two minutes later you hear “Who ate my pie?” 

 

“That was me, sorry” 

 

Dean runs back into the library “You ate it?” 

 

“I had a craving and there just happens to only be one slice left” 

 

Dean looks at you with an almost sad face “That's my pie” 

 


End file.
